Blood Reign: Prologue
Prologue Narrator: Years before the start of Blood Reign, the realms were being threatened by a powerful necromancer, named Pious Augustus, who wanted to destroy all of existence, and recreate the world in his own image. Sensing no other way to defeat the powerful lich, the warlords formed a temporary alliance for the first time in history, fearing their homelands would be destroyed if they didn't form an alliance. The final battle between Pious, and the warlords took place in the ruined cites of the ancients, there, Pious made his last stand against the warlords. Sensing no possible way of destroying Pious, they sealed him deep within the city with the help of the ancient spirits of light. Pious is now forever sealed deep within the city, and with the ancient spirits of light binding him. The war between Pious was now over, but the war between the warlords for land, still lingers on. The alliance was now over, and the war over land begins once more. Nadil, The Current Vampire Warlord, overtime starts fearing that his own blood, and the Alucard Bloodline will rise up, and overthrow him. Nadil not taking the chance orders countless raids all over Amityville, searching for Nadil's remaining bloodline. He slaughtered them one after another, each one he killed, it was one step closer to safety for Nadil. After countless raids, they couldn't find the last descendent of Alucard, and Alucard's lover. They soon raided the mortal plane next, Nadil sends more then half of his kingdom to find them, and kill them. Growing impatient by the days of no success he travels to the mortal planes leading the raids himself. His search leads him to Romania. They have located where the last child of Alucard was living. Nadil, so close to his goal, waits 'til the moon is in the sky. Once the moon was up, they charged at the village, roaring for blood as they charge into the village. They killed child after child, woman after woman, showing no mercy to anyone. Screams of agony, and the scent of blood fills the air. The vampires stop at the last home, Nadil having a smirk covered in human blood on his face, slowly walks to the home all by himself. Once he is in-front of the door of the house, he places his left hand softly on the door, and moments later rips the door off the hinges. He tosses the door on the ground, and keeps on walking through the house. A man with a sword bursts through one of the rooms, and charges head-on at Nadil while holding a sword in his hands. Nadil makes no attempt to move as the man slices Nadil's throat. Blood started gushing out of his neck, and Nadil just stands their laughing at the man. The man freezes up in terror, Nadil still laughing wraps his hand around the man's throat, slowly lifts the man up in the air, he slowly drew his left arm back, and releases a powerful hand thrust through the opponent's chest, killing the man. The blood from the man's wound runs down Nadil's arm and onto the floor. Nadil gets his arm out from the man's chest and tosses the corpse to the side. Nadil then licks the blood of his hands slowly, still having the smirk on his face, kneels down, and slowly started licking the blood off the ground. After he is done licking the blood of the ground, he continues his search for the child, he found the child in the last room in the house. The child was being held by his mother in the corner of the room, Nadil's smirk grows wider as he takes his steps toward the mother, and child. The mother starts whispering to the child, she then places him down, and she stands up defending the child begging Nadil to show mercy. This fails as Nadil leaps forward, and bites down on the mother's neck. Nadil then rips the flesh off the neck of the mother. Blood began to poor out of the wound Nadil just made, the mother places her hands around her neck to try to slow down the bleeding, she then drops to her knees, and then drops to the floor. Nadil enjoying this as the seconds pass by, takes his time walking to the child. Nadil slowly starts to laugh insanely, Nadil slowly draws out his blade, the child tries taking a step back but his back was to the wall, Nadil then impales the child through the heart with his sword, the child begins to cough up blood. Nadil then removes his sword from the child, he turns around, and begins to walk away. The child falls to his knees coughing more blood, the blood from his wound begins to drip onto the floor forming a small puddle of blood. The child falls down to the blood covered ground. The child. still not giving up begins to crawl over to where his mother's body lays, hoping that she might be alive. He gets to her body, she is lying there softly smiling at the child, the child lays his head softly on the side of his mother's stomach slowly dying from the wound. His mother using her last breath gives the child a kiss on cheek, and tells him that she loved him. The child smiles softly as tears started coming down his face. She has died, and soon it was the child's turn. As he slowly closes his eyes a shadowy figure appears right in front of the child. The shadowy figure offers its hand to the child. He tries to move his arm, but isn't successful, he then hears the voice of a young woman telling him to reach out for her hand, the child uses the last of his strength to reach out for it. ''The child slowly begins to close his eyes, and his arm begins to fall to the ground. The woman gently grabs a hold of the child's hand before it falls to the floor, and she lightly smiles showing her fangs. Later on, she is seen walking out the house carrying the child in her arms. Nadil turns his head to the side, and sees the woman holding the child in her arms, outraged by this he disappears, and reappears right in-front of the woman, demanding to know why she is carrying the child in her arms. '' Category:Xero Toxin32 Category:Soul Eater111 Category:Blood Reign (Story) Category:Rated M Category:Story